Vassal
by Hiiragisawa
Summary: He was the caged nightingale, he fought his way to be free, then he get captured. Will he ever be free again? Will his outlook about his 'salvation' would be changed? Or he will forever be a caged bird, kept and left there to rot for eternity? Announcement after this short fic, please read, thank you for your time! :)
1. Vassal

**Beta-ed by: Hollowstars99**

**However, I strayed away from the original plot line so any grammatical errors are all of my fault :)**

**Disclaimer: KoG owns the characters, I own the plot**

**Also! (Special?)Announcement at the bottom!**

* * *

He had seen a lot of people happy. Their faces showed joy, innocence and contentment. They were contented with what they have. How lucky. Unlike him who's tainted with hatred, rage and full of impurities, like the demon he is. His soul was already abused by the Nightmare Circus and Kaze Aze. He's full of resentment and hatred towards his brother, Lupus. He didn't experience hell as he did. They were separated by birth, and ever since then, he didn't have any idea about him. The reason why he knew him is because of Zidler. He told him that he has a brother, an older one. Ever since that day, he hoped to be saved. To be free from this ugly cage and reunite with him. He hoped that he's his salvation. He waited for years, patiently, until he realized that he wouldn't be saved. That he wouldn't come for him. He was a fool for believing that he'll ever be saved. It's like he was slapped at the face and took a bitter pill to swallow on realizing how pathetic he was on clinging onto a false hope. What was he thinking? There's really no salvation for him. Ever since the beginning, there never was. He's born to be doomed, isn't he? People who are trashes like him deserve to die. Heaven doesn't have any place for them.

He's tired of waiting; he's tired for being treated like a fool. He's like a caged nightingale, only he's being kept because of his looks. A lot of people wanted to see him suffer. They don't know how hard it is to be like a caged bird, they don't need to know because they don't care. They call him beautiful, exquisite, harmless, but in reality, would they still call him harmless if he could chop their damned legs off? Or put their heads on a silver platter? Would they? Of course they wouldn't, they haven't seen him yet being free. That's why; he'll reclaim the freedom that was taken from him for years. Only this time, he vowed never to be captured.

Gathering up all his strength, he ran away, never looking back, in hopes of escaping his fate. After running away and escaping the circus secretly, he was successful on reclaiming his freedom. Finally! His long awaited freedom! A triumphant smile was etched on his face, feeling the happy sigh that's bubbling up in his chest, waiting to be let out. He could do whatever he wants now, no one's there to stop him. No one would lock him up, to leave him alone in a cage and rot there for eternity. Like a caged bird that had left its confinement, and happily flies amongst the others. He never felt happier than this.

However, it was short lived.

He got caught again, this time, he can't escape. The voice in his head screams for him to run, to hide, but he can't. He can't move at all. Escaping is futile.

'_My dear, dear, dear Lass… Won't you come and be one with me?'_

Another voice filled his head. The voice was smooth, husky and persuasive. It was a female's voice. As if she's trying to seduce him, to come with him. To be one with him. She filled his head with sweet promises, drowning the pleading voice of another in his head. He knows that all of them are hollow, empty, and yet, he seems like he couldn't resist. He remembered that he tried to refuse her, but she wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer.

'_I know you want to be free Lass. I'll give you the real freedom you're longing to achieve, so be one with me, Lass. Lend me your body, let your soul sleep within my arms and let me make your heart mine.'_

That was the last thing he heard before slowly slipping out his consciousness and falling into a deep, very deep, and dark abyss. He closed his eyes reluctantly as sleep claims him.

* * *

**Hi guys! So you've noticed by now that I took down my AU LireLass and RyanArme fic called "Runaway". I know it's a jerk and insensitive thing to do but I have my reasons. First, I lost the plot paper and my author's block was worsening that time. It didn't help that school's being a biach and decided to send me to Hell early. I know this may not be valid, and I sincerely apologize for it. I felt so guilty and bad that I wanna compensate for it. Sooo~! Here comes the awesome part! You get to punish me! Kidding! (but I guess it isn't.) **

**After I uploaded the second chapter of this, it has tiny bit of LireLass or if you don't want me to, because you're excited on punishing me or something like that, it's fine just tell me. **

**Supposedly, Runaway would have 15 chapters. And I only got into chapter 6 and it was incomplete, obviously. So, I'm planing to make a fic that's composed of different oneshots involving LireLass and ArmeRyan. Other couples could guess too if desired, I'll try to adjust the pairings into your liking and you can pair up anyone , no crack please, I can't do that. And it's up to 15 chapters!**

**You could send your prompts or ideas to me after you guys have decided if I should continue this fic or not. Anyway, thank you for your time and have a good day! :D**


	2. Found

**Beta ed by : Hollowstars99**

***I made some improvements here and there so any grammatical mistakes are my fault**

**Edit: Thank you Hanako-chama for correcting me! :)**

* * *

Shortly after defeating Kaze Aze, Lass' body was freed from years of imprisonment. He woke up with the sound of that angelic voice, begging him to wake up. His eyes fluttered slowly, taking their time to adjust. First thing he saw the moment his eyes fully opened in front of him is the sight of a young lady.

Scratch that, she looked like an angel.

Her emerald orbs lit up in happiness and relief once she saw him wake up. Smiling happily, she introduces herself and Lass could only stare at her dumbly. Few moments later, he snapped out of his reverie and introduced himself as well.

"Nice to meet you Lass! Wait, are you alright?"

Her bright eyes started showing worry, slightly frowning in concern. Lass bit his lip, wanting to tell her to stop worrying about him since the expression doesn't suit her. He rather likes it when she's smiling. He's fine alright; just don't know what was happening. Observing his surroundings, he realized he's rather in an unfamiliar place. Directing his gaze towards the worried girl, he opened his mouth and asked.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why are you here?"

It was in a quiet and hushed manner, but loud enough to hear it in a closed distance. She gave him the look of pity, something he's used to seeing before. He hates that, he hates it when people gazed at him like that. He glared at her coldly, silently telling her to stop, before examining his surroundings once more. He sat up in an Indian styled manner.

The place looks cold, empty and lonely. There were few undefined bodies lying around, a pair of daggers within arm's length and broken arrows. There was also blood splattered on the floor, making him shiver unconsciously.

"You're at Kaze Aze's Castle, in Ellia Continent and I'm here because of Grand Chase." She answered.

"Kaze Aze? Grand Chase?" He frowned. These names are unfamiliar. Just where on Earth is he?!

"Kaze Aze is the Queen of Darkness, who plagues the former deceased Queen of Serdin Kingdom and made a Great War between two peaceful kingdoms. She also stole my father from me. She's a bitch actually, not to mention an annoying woman and irritating as hell. I personally think she's the Queen of Bitches. "Another voice replied. The voice was fierce and firm, with hints of rage and coldness in its tone. He looked up and saw a fierce red haired girl, holding a sword and a serious expression plastered on her face. "Grand Chase is organized by the Kanavan and Serdin Queens to stop the Darkness form spreading."

"Who are you?" Lass asked once more.

"Elesis Seighart, a Kanavan Knight." Was the curt and immediate reply of the girl. "And you are?"

"Lass…" He replied. "I can't remember being here…"

It was true. All he could remember is how Darkness claims him, lulling him into deep sleep, until he hesitantly complied and embraced it.

The girl snorted, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. "Of course you don't, Kaze Aze possessed you and she took you as a vassal. I suppose Lire didn't tell you?"

He somewhat hates her attitude, being almighty and all, just because a piece of information was deprived from him. So what he didn't know about it? Could you blame him for not knowing what's happening? He didn't even know why she possessed her in the first place! As well as the fact that she fancied her as a vassal! Oh whatever, he still wants to keep his head intact and dare not to aggravate her. She has a hidden murder look in her eyes and he could see it as clear as a glass. So instead of snapping and making a smart remark, he just nodded hesitantly.

"And oh, by the way, you killed countless of innocent people on a daily basis. Just so you know, lil' vassal~" Another voice spoke. This time, it's the complete opposite of Elesis' voice. It was energetic and bubbly, like a child having a new toy to play with. He saw another girl, walking towards Elesis, beaming. Her hair was purple and she held a staff in her hands. Lass bowed his head in shame and guilt, like he's a accused of stealing the last piece in the cookie jar. He wasn't even conscious when he did that! He was possessed! If he was, he would never do that. Ever. Without a valid reason, that is.

"Stop guilt tripping him Arme." Elesis snapped. "He didn't even know he did it!"

"Stop ruining my fun, you spoil sport!" The girl called Arme pouted and whined, twirling her staff. "Meanie." Elesis glared at her, looking ready to knock her out of consciousness.

"Guys, stop fighting." A voice, presumably a man, chastised them. The voice was unlike the other two, it was kind and forgiving. It's almost a motherly one and Lass would have been amused to hear a voice like that from a boy, if he was not busy blaming himself of mass murder he didn't even know he commit. It was a young man with navy blue hair, tied in pony tail, who walked towards Elesis and Arme and separated those two.

"If you insist Ronan." Arme said, shrugging. "Be my guest then."

"We should head back in da Serdin's or Kanavan's Castle!" Another voice piped up. This time the voice is somewhat similar to Arme's if it were not for the fact that it was deeper, less bubbly and cheerful but slang-ish instead. When he turned looked up once more, he saw an elf, who's carrying a large axe, with green eyes, just like Lire's.

"Can I come with you?" Lass asked, standing up. "I want to repay my sins by joining you." It was out of the blue moment. He was afraid to be alone, to get captured once more. They weren't surprised though, as Elesis was smirking triumphantly whilst the other were smiling happily. It looked like as if they're waiting for him to join. With a cheer from Arme and a thumbs up from Ryan, they welcome him gladly.

"Welcome to the Chase, Lass."

* * *

**Sooo... It's 2:30 A.M. in the morning here and I decided to put this up to get it over with and since this is done and I'm holding onto my word, you could request any stories from any couples in GC! So send your pormpts to me via PM or review. Only 30 prompts will be accepted! :)**

**(Well, you could send me any couples, but still it's LassxLire or RyanxArme. Others can be any, but not crack =) )**


End file.
